OST
by aster-sunflowers
Summary: Nezumi decides to dance with Sion one day after finding a mysterious cd, all for the sake of nostalgia.


Disclaimer: I do not own No.6

This idea came to me at random. ^^ I was listening to the OST the other day and wondered what it would be like if Nezumi decided to break the fourth wall for nostalgia's sake.

-  
The slight click of a button being pushed settled in the silence.  
Sion looked towards Nezumi, who was now standing upright as music filled the air. Their eyes met and the darker grey looked amused.  
"Do you remember the last time we did this?" He asked.

Sion nodded, smiling to himself. Though he didn't say any words aloud, Nezumi could read his mind perfectly, and only pretended to sigh.  
"Still a blushing princess as ever."  
Sion's smile became a look of defiance as he shouted "Stop that!" before looking away. Their fingers locked and as they did, Nezumi took the lead.  
The scene was like a flashback, almost. Though for now they were only in the small kitchen where Sion's mother kept her bakery, and instead of seeing a sunset through the windows, they saw a grey sky.  
Rain droplets slid downwards, creating little lines and dots, all of them splashing and breaking against the glass. The rain was so fragile.  
A piano sounded a soft melody Sion knew he heard somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place the name. He hadn't recalled Nezumi teaching him very many pieces of music, only the numerous books they'd read.  
He knew it was familiar to him, and as they stepped back and forth, Nezumi only closed his eyes, laughing aloud.  
Sion looked up at him in confusion.  
They stepped back.  
"You're so concentrated on this simple dance! It's almost ridiculous!"  
"You're wrong."

They danced and turned, careful not to back into any of the bread or the stands holding it.  
Sion looked to the floor again, watching his feet.  
"This is simple. I'm not having much difficulty with it," he said, before feeling an arm wrap around is back.  
Nezumi looked him in the eyes again and held a playful expression.  
"Then you really are a fast learner," he said. His voice was quiet and held an almost maternal affection in it.  
Sion didn't respond. He didn't know how to.  
They stepped forward and sideways and back and forth, and Sion glanced at the radio over Nezumi's shoulder. Each time was brief, and he knew just looking at the object couldn't give him an answer, but he felt a strange nostalgia for the song playing.  
It drew his emotions out of him in a way he couldn't control, and feeling Nezumi so close helped nothing.  
Sion spoke up.  
"Where did you get this cd?" He asked.  
He saw Nezumi's smile grow wider, but no words escaped his lips.  
Instead, the dancing became quicker and more enthusiastic. Nezumi led them across the room, turning quickly.  
Sion's eyes widened when he saw how close they were to knocking into a corner.

He frowned.  
"We need to be more cautious here, Nezumi," he said, holding onto his hand. "We almost ran into a wall."  
"Nonsense, my liege,"  
The voice was calm and softer than before. He spoke with the voice of a wise man looking back on his youth, and in his voice, there was the same feeling Sion felt inside of him. The music must have done this.  
It was unmistakable that they'd heard this song before.  
He wanted to be persistant and ask again, but each time he came close to speaking, Nezumi quickened his pace, as though to make Sion only concentrate on his footing rather than the memory.  
When the song came to an end, Nezumi took Sion's hand and did a bow. Sion saw him as though he were onstage in a theater, and this had been a show for an audience of only one.  
A flattering gesture done with grace. Remarkable.  
"Now that that's done and over with, care to help me with my scenes? The playhouse here is much more impressive than the one I worked at before," he wrapped an arm around Sion. Sion was still concentrated on the radio in the corner as the song changed.

Nezumi's eyes widened in fear. He had forgotten to turn the music off, but before he could stop it, a piano filled the air.  
He ran from Sion's side to the radio so fast it was almost a blur. The button was pushed and the music went off.  
That's when Sion realized that this was no simultanious dance; Nezumi had planned it.  
He felt warm, but at the same time, suspicious. What was the meaning of this routine?

"Nezumi," he said. His voice was serious. "Where have we heard those songs before?"  
"Only your imagination," Nezumi said lightly as he unplugged the radio and carried it to the storage room.  
Sion cleared his throat.  
" 'when you lie to someone'," he said, with precise imitation, " 'you're looking down on them',"  
Nezumi froze and put a palm to his forehead.  
"Again with your 'talent', hm?"  
Sion nodded, crossing his arms.  
"I've known you since I was 12. We managed to overcome so much and yet you're keeping this a secret from me. Why is that?"  
Nezumi looked over his shoulder.  
A moment of silence passed between them as it always seems to. His voice was amused as he said  
" 'Can you live with hearing the truth and still act like you know nothing?',"  
"NEZUMI! I'M SERIOUS!"  
Sion ran to him but Nezumi put down the radio before kicking Sion's leg and slamming him to the carpeted floor. He grabbed a nearby doughnut rope and spun it in his hands before pressing it to Sion's neck, holding back laughter.  
"If this were a knife," he said, trying to keep seriousness in his voice, "you'd already be-"  
"Oh my."  
They looked up to see Karan standing with a bag of groceries in her hands.  
Sion's face flushed and Nezumi laughed aloud, rolling off of Sion. She smiled at the two as Sion struggled to his feet.  
"Mom, it's not what you think, we weren't-"  
His mouth was stuffed with doughnut. Nezumi stood up, grinning.  
"He's got an overactive imagination,"


End file.
